Orginization High:School of ups and downs
by keyblade-ninja-girl
Summary: Rated T for mild language, based on real life experiences, characters:Axel,Xemnas,Roxas,Namine,Kairi,Olette,Hayner,and Sora So far!


**Organization High**

KNG: Hello everyone! Hopefully you will love this new story of mine I might even include myself in this one, as Katt of course.

Roxas: Yay! I'm in this story too! Plus my best buddy Axel!

Axel: About time you included me in your story! Now that you have me in this story, you have to put in my quote "Got it memorized?"!

KNG: Yip, and Namine is in this one as well.

Namine: You are the best KNG! Whose gonna do the disclaimer this time?

Everyone but KNG: ME!

KNG: Okay then, everyone I guess.

Everyone excluding KNG: Keyblade-ninja-girl doesn't own any part of Kingdom Hearts, Disney, B.V.G, and Square Enix. She wishes she did, and if she wins the lottery or gets rich, she wants to buy Kingdom hearts!

KNG: Hey! Welll I guess you are all right.

* * *

One day at Organization High School, it was a sunny day while Roxas and Axel were sitting at a table by themselves eating pizza, talking about how mean their headmaster Zemnas is towards them, and what are they gonna do for Halloween this year, while all of a sudden Zemnas comes over to their table with a girl, a new girl. "Good afternoon, boys,"Zemnes said, "I am assigning you to, to show someone around, she is new so show her where her classes are, and other stuff she must know, Organization not pull anything funny, this is a punishment for starting that food fight two days ago."He finished.

"Hello,"The new girl said.

"Hi."Roxas and Axel both said, they were pretty happy that this was their punishment, since last time they started a food fight, they had to scrub the cafeteria's walls, and floors clean, which took hours.

"Good, now I want you two to show her where she can get her lunch, now, so she will have sometime to actually eat."Zemnas said.

--Roxas's POV--

"Yes sir!"Me and Axel said while making a mocking soluting pose. I could obviously see the we pissed Zemnas off again, Which made the new girl giggle, she had blonde hair, and deep blue eyes like mine, she was very pretty, even in the stupid school uniform, which for girls was a plaid skirt that goes a little bit past

your knees, with a white t-shirt that has a plaid shield, that said Organization High on the very top of the shield. For boys it's the same shirt, but a school jacket, with a long tie, and were white pants.

"Stupid rotten kids."Zemnas muttered under his breath. Then left us alone.

"Hey by the way could you tell us your name? I'm Axel, and my idiot of a friend here, is Roxas."Axel said, while I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I am Namine, but I go by Nami,"Namine said, probably realizing that she forgot to say her name.

"So Roxas you show her where the Lunch line starts, I'll save our table."Axel said, he is so lazy sometimes.

"Lazy butt. Fine, I'll show Nami."I said, I really wanted to say something else if you know what I mean.

"Thanks Roxas."Namine said, I think she felt bad, like she was a burden or something like that.

"What's the matter? You were laughing a minute ago,"I said, which I probably shouldn't have.

"Oh nothing, I'm just nervous about meeting my roommates, all I know is their names,"Namine said.

"If their names are Olette, Kairi, or Katt. You should be fine."I said, her face lite up.

"That is their names!"Namine said, and almost tripped since we were walking to the cafeteria which actually serves food that is not that bad. "How did you know!"

"I guessed, Kairi is one of my best friend's girlfriends, which is Sora, Olette is Hayner's girl, which is another one of my best friends."I answered.

"What about Katt?"Namine asked.

"She is my best friend that is a girl, but not my girlfriend, Axel is trying to ask her out, but I don't think she likes him that much."I said.

"Ok."Namine said.

"And do not worry about this school's food, the food is actually edible."I said, which made her laugh so hard, she turned purple. "What's so funny?"

"Look behind you."

"What...uh hi Gretchen."I said, Gretchen is the school chef.

"Hmpf!"Gretchen said, wow I'm on a roll today I pissed two people off in twenty minutes.

"Good going Roxie!"Kairi yelled from the other side of the hallway, she knew I hated that stupid nickname, and I will always hate it.

"Excuse me Roxas, but who is that?"Namine said.

"That's Kairi, and next to her is Olette, then Katt is behind Kairi, probably mad, becuse she usually is smiling or talking, but she looks like she is going to beat someone up, trust me, DO NOT EVER EVER GET HER MAD!"I said, and I meant it. "She will be happy tomorrow though, since that's when dress-down day is, you know what dress-down day is right?"

"Yes, it's where you are allowed to wear what you want for the day righ--"Namine started but she was tackled by Kairi and Olette, I actually was paying attention and dodged them, wow.

"Oops sorry!"Olette said, and Kairi nooded in agreement with her. "Are you the new girl that is staying in room 396?"

"Yes, so you are Kairi and Olette right?"Namine asked politley.

"Yes and here is Katt, Katt? Where are you? Oh there you are! Get over here and meet our new roommate!"Kairi said, then slowly with clenched fists came Katt, man, what the hell happened to her? She looks pissed off! At least I know I didn't do it this time, well I think I didn't.

"Hello..."Katt said, while trying to make a smile.

"What happend Katt?"I asked.

"THAT STUPID FAT,MEAN,UGLY,PIECE OF CRAP KATHERINE!"Katt said very angrily,"She pretened to be one of my best friends all year, then all of a sudden she gives me a note last period saying 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!' then I asked her what she meant, then she wrote back saying 'YOU CALLED ME A FAT ASS, PIECE OF TRASH!' I said it was probably Haylie Lewis making stuff up becuse she is a fight starter. Then she tells all of her and my friends during class that I said that and MORE! So almost all of my friends in that class belive her over me and they keep giving me dirty looks!"Katt said, now she looked like she was about to cry.

"It's ok Katt, she is all of those things anyways, and I know you wouldn't call her those things, even though they are all true, we'll find a way to get back at her for what se did."I said, wow she really was upset, i'm surprised she kept in those tears for so long, man if Sora or Axel or Hayner did that to me, they would be dead man, and I mean DEAD.

"I'm glad she wasn't my only friend in that class, Brittany went up to her to try and straighten things out becuse she knows Katherine makes up stuff, or talks to Lewis for so long, she gets mean."

"Sora! Hayner! Over here!"Kairi hollered.

"Uh, we are here Nami,"I said.

"Wow I didn't even realize we were walking still, ok I'll grab some pizza, where should I sit outside?"Namine asked.

"Oh Shit! We left Axel alone out there! He's gonna get into a fight.I said, with a concerned face, last time Axel got in a fight was with some weirdo in his grade, and me and Katt were the only ones who would try to break up the fight, but that would be a bad idea,since Axel was stronger than us all,if he missed when he swong a blow,shit would hit the fan,I know that Katt would start punching him instead of trying to get him out of the fight.

"G..o...d t...h...at w..as a lo...n..g r..u..n!"Sora said,out of breath then Hayner agreed with a nod.Soon after Sora caught hie breath again,Kairi kissed him,and Sora's face turned red like always, and Hayner hugged Olette since she knew whenever she kissed him he would turn a weird color then black-out.

"Okay I'm ready to go now,"Namine started,"Aren't you gonna get anything?"she looked over to Kairi,Olette,and Katt.

"we already ate,thanks though...wait a second did we eat?"Kairi asked she obviously forgot,then we all laughed,then Katt said "yes we did."

* * *

KNG: Finnaly this chapter is done!thanks for the reviews,and I was being brain-dead when I typed Xemnas's name wrong, but I think I fixed all of it!I'm also sorry for not putting that much Roxas and Namine romance, but hopefully I could add more in the next one!The next chapter will have Kathrine in it, and I am happy to say that me and her in real life are friends again!XD, but probably not after she read this, oh well my grampa told me this a long time ago the last night he was alive,"Friends come and go, but your friends that forgive do not go,but stay by your side till the end of you or their life." I was only six when he told me this, but I still know it :)

Roxas: That was a long story!

Namine: That was good though :D, just please review some people!


End file.
